Christmas at Beylin Temple
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "You're going to die." It's safe to say that Chao Xin felt a lot of pain in the next five minutes. What did he expect though? YAOI Da Xiang/Chao Xin


**Hey guys, guess what? I write a beautiful Christmas lemon for you! Haha, you should all be happy now! My first lemon! XD I promise there is more one-shots coming, I just haven't had the time to write them because Grandma is visiting and, well, my family is slightly homophobic so it's harder to write. Anyway, review once you finish! :D**

**Disclaimer: Would I be here if I owned this glorious show? No. **

* * *

Christmas Day. It was always such a big deal at Bey Lin Temple. No-one remembered how it started, but the celebration was most of the Temple's inhabitants favourite. All the gift giving, time spent together and, of course, the fun and laughter the holiday brought to the Temple's usually hard-working environment. It was nice.

Presents were Chao Xin's favourite part of Christmas though. That's how he found himself standing in the marketplace trying to choose a present for his forever-loving boyfriend, Da Xiang, on Christmas Eve. And very quickly, he was discovering that it was truly impossible to find a present for him.

What would you get China's best blader? It's not like you could just get him a book or some underwear or even a fluffy pink horse plushie! Actually, that was a good idea!

Chao Xin walked around the marketplace again until he came to a stall selling a hundred or so plushies, looking through them all until he found the cutest, most girly looking stuffed animal. There it was. A hot pink unicorn with a light purple mane.

It was perfect.

"I'll get the unicorn thanks," he said to the stall owner, getting some money out of his wallet.

"For a special lady?" The stall owner asked, taking the money offered to him and handing the plushie over.

Chao Xin smiled. "You could say that."

The eighteen year old smiled the entire way back to his bedroom where he wrapped the Christmas present and added it to the pile in the bottom of his closet. Sometimes he was extremely glad that he only had to buy presents for his best friends. If he had to buy stuff for anyone else, well he'd be pretty screwed.

Smiling at his work, Chao Xin decided it was about time for dinner, he couldn't wait to ask Da Xiang what he got him for Christmas.

* * *

"Chao Xin, stop moving," Da Xiang said, trying to sleep. His head was resting atop Chao Xin's chest but he was currently contemplating kicking the boy out of the bed so he could sleep.

"Sorry," Chao Xin replied. "It's Christmas tomorrow though! You know what that means!"

Da Xiang really was going to kick him out soon. He was also starting to regret agreeing to watch movies with his boyfriend tomorrow night. He probably wouldn't be able to stay awake through them if Chao Xin didn't settle down now anyway.

"If you don't stop you can sleep on the floor."

There was a bit more movement from Chao Xin while he got comfortable before he stilled, allowing Da Xiang to drift into a peaceful sleep.

Chao Xin lay awake for quite a while after his partner had fallen asleep just playing with the black hair that rested on him. 'What did I ever do to deserve him?' He wondered. 'It will remain a mystery.'

Before long these thoughts sent the male into a blissful slumber.

* * *

"PRESENTS!" Chao Xin screamed the next morning when the four friends had grouped, each holding three other presents in their arms. The other three just rolled their eyes at him.

"How do you even put up with him Da Xiang?" Chi-yun asked.

Da Xiang smiled. "I'm not sure sometimes."

Chao Xin tried not to laugh at this comment when he thought of the present he'd got Da Xiang. He was going to be a dead man by the end of this.

"Who's opening presents first?" Mei Mei asked, sitting down on the ground with her friends.

"You can I guess."

Everyone passed their gifts to Mei Mei while the excited girl tore off the paper to each present. She got an array of make up, a stuffed teddy and a book. Next was Chi-yun, then Chao Xin and then Da Xiang.

Chao Xin sat and waited patiently for Da Xiang to open the present he'd got him, trying not to seem too giggly about it, otherwise it would give him away. In retrospect, Da Xiang deserved this present. Da Xiang had given Chao Xin an assortment of books and as everyone knew, he hated books.

As the wrapping paper on the present was slowly pulled away Da Xiang's facial expression changed between a range of emotions. It settled on pissed off. A feral growl was the only warning Chao Xin got before he was crushed between the ground and Da Xiang.

"What. Is. This?" Da Xiang asked through his teeth.

A smile appeared on the brunette's face. "A plushie."

"You're going to die."

It's safe to say that Chao Xin felt a lot of pain in the next five minutes. What did he expect though?

* * *

Later that night the pair were watching a movie when Da Xiang turned to Chao Xin. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Chao Xin turned, smiling. "I'm fine. Stop worrying! Besides, I did deserve it... Mostly."

"You did. Really though, a unicorn plushie?"

"Hey! It was worth it! I didn't know what to get you. What did you want anyway?" Chao Xin asked, looking at his boyfriend curiously.

The black haired male seemed to think deeply before answering, though it was obvious he was faking it. "I can think of a few things that I wanted. I think you'd like at least one of them too though."

Chao Xin was about to ask what he'd like when a pair of lips cut him off. He didn't hesitate to respond either. Da Xiang's tongue forced it way into Chao Xin's mouth, giving the brunette an idea of what he had in mind.

Without another moment, Chao Xin flipped the pair applying more force to the slightly elders lips. They both knew exactly what they wanted and they were going to get it. Their clothed groins rubbed against each other roughly as Chao Xin moved to get more comfortable, eliciting a loud moan from both males.

"Chao Xin..." The slightly elder moaned into their never-breaking kiss.

The kiss had become rough and messy, the way they liked it. After a good five minutes Chao XIn broke the kiss, nibbling on Da Xiang's ear while he slowly undid the shirt covering the pale chest. He took his time kissing, sucking and licking down Da Xiang's chest, stopping at his left nipple so he could enjoy the moans coming from his lovers mouth even more.

"Ch-Chao Xin," Da Xiang moaned arching his body up.

The brunette chuckled. "Impatient today my dear?"

All he received in reply was another moan and his shirt being lifted up. His raised his arms so the shirt could come off and didn't hesitate with getting the button on Da Xiang's pants undone. The pants slid off easily, boxers going with them, leaving the teen completely exposed.

Chao Xin smirked. His lover was already hard and leaking pre cum. He began stroking the cock, coming up to kiss Da Xiang again. Pulling away, he held out three fingers. There was no way he could be bothered to go back to his room for the lube. Da Xiang knew what was required of him, making sure that the fingers in front of him were thoroughly coated in saliva.

Once the fingers were covered, Chao Xin started entering fingers into Da Xiang's hole. The first finger slid in easily, only getting a low groan which was easily covered up by the make out session that had begun again. The second finger earned a quiet whimper as Chao Xin scissored his fingers but wasn't felt as much as the third finger which received a more pained reaction.

Satisfied, Chao Xin removed the three fingers and flipped Da Xiang over, pulling his own dick from his pants and positioning himself at the entrance, pushing in slowly.

Da Xiang moaned in pleasure and pain as a strong hand wrapped around his own hard member pumping him in time with Chao Xin's thrusts.

"Chao Xin, faster," Da Xiang moaned, his wish granted in an instant. "I-I'm gonna- Ah."

Da Xiang moaned as his came onto Chao Xin's hand, knowing his boyfriend was close too. He couldn't have been more right either. A few seconds later you could hear 'Da Xiang' screamed within the room as semen was spilled into Da Xiang accompanied by a quiet thump as Chao Xin collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

After catching his breath, Chao Xin removed himself from Da Xiang and thought about moving to the bed so they could go to sleep. It was tempting but too much effort. Instead he settled for snuggling on the couch.

"Mm, this is nice," Da Xiang murmured.

Chao Xin chuckled, "Only for you babe. Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah, I guess I got the best Christmas present."

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Chao Xin." It was quiet for a few minutes before either spoke again.

"You're paying for my couch to be cleaned."

* * *

**A/N: That was Da Xiang at the end! Bye!**


End file.
